In order for a vibrating cone crusher to be able to function correctly, it is preferable for the machine to operate under load, that is to say for its crushing chamber be continually fed with materials. Quite particular care thus has to be devoted to the design of its feeding system.
At the present time, the most conventional one of the feeding systems is the chute, which is fixed to the apparatus itself. The shape and dimensions can vary according to the technology used for the crusher.
While such devices ensure that the crushing chamber is fed, they nonetheless have the drawback of generating a static pressure, which is due, in particular, to the mass of the materials which impairs the efficiency of the machine and restricts its performance.
To overcome these drawbacks, certain devices have been devised, such as, those having a rotating chute.
Another device has also been developed, this device consisting of a small hopper integral with the cone crusher, but having a flat bottom equipped with two horizontal disks.
One of the disks is fixed and integral with the cylindrical, vertical wall, and has openings in the form of spiral arcs centered on the arc of the disk. The second disk, which is mobile, comprises the same openings, but these are a little wider.
The displacement of this disk by a jack makes it possible to control the openings partially by distributing feeding into the crushing chamber.
Another known device is constituted by a shaft emerging onto a distribution plate, provided above the crusher and integral, or otherwise, with the central cone of the crusher, in such a way as to distribute the material flowing into the crushing chamber around the cone.
Such devices have the drawback, however, of only permitting the processing of fine grain sizes.
Furthermore, in storage hoppers or silos, there are known discharge devices having a conical central unit at the base of the hopper, designed to vibrate to facilitate the flow of the stored materials when these tend to stick and/or form inversed U shapes. The material is then re-centered before it leaves the hopper.
It is noted, therefore, that all of the aforementioned devices lead, when used in a cone crusher, to the presence of material in the area of the upper portion of the cone, thus giving rise to wear forces generating wear, power consumption and considerable mechanical stress, which may be unnecessary.
The object of the invention is to provide a feeding device that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks and makes it possible to protect certain members of the plant equipped with the said device, in particular from wear phenomena.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a feeding device that can be used with materials having grain sizes that can vary over a wide range.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that enables the plant equipped with the said device to be fed continuously while, at the same time, controlling static pressure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vibrating cone crusher, equipped with a feeding device, in which wear in the upper, possibly non-active, portions of the cone is reduced or eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vibrating cone crusher, equipped with a feeding device, in which the mechanical stresses exerted on the cone are considerably reduced and/or displaced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vibrating cone crusher, equipped with a feeding device, in which the static pressure inside the crushing chamber can be controlled.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will emerge in the course of the following description, which is given only by way of illustration and is not intended to limit same.